Case Closed's Bakamatsu
by Keniichi
Summary: Conan, and gang's project, is due, so what happens, in an old house, Bakamatsu, is what, happens!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers I don't own Rurouni Kenshin/ Samurai X,or Case Closed only 2 volumes of Case Closed, and 4 books, 3-4 books of RK, 1 movie, no Oav! Respect goes to the real owners! Please no sue me, I am poor!

Chapter 1: Discovery of Bakamatsu!

"Conan-kun where are you going?"asked a little girl with a pink dress on, and ribbon.

"I'm going over to my place, to get some more stuff for our project, I will probably be back in a few minutes" said a little boy, with blue shorts, and read shirt that read " enternal life is awesomer, than regular normal life!"

"Wait up, I'm coming to, Conan- kun!" the little girl said.

"No, thanks, I will be back in a few minutes!" Conan said.

The little girl then started chasing him, but turned around when she heard someone say "Ah, just let him go, Amy"

"Ah, just let him go, Amy" said another little boy with a red shirt, and white shorts on.

"Besides, he said he would be back in a few minutes!" said another little kid with black pants, and a white shirt.

" I guess you are right, Mitch, and George!" Amy said a little depressed.

Conan smiled at this, he had been overhearing their conversation and said " I will be back with a surprise to show you!"

With that he rounded a corner, and saw a strange house, with **_no-one_** around it.

"Hymm, that's weird, I haven't seen this house before, I take the same way, home every day, and I can't believe I have never seen this house before, oh well I guess this will be part their surprise" knowing that everyone including himself would want to investigate the house themselves.

Then he remembered he was going to get something at Rachel's house.

He smiled, "oh yeah that's right,"and with that he rounded another corner, and saw Rachel's place.

He then entered the store to hear arguing, "just like usual" he thought.

"Better not get involved" he then thought.

Rachel then saw, and heard Conan entering in the house, and said " oh, hi Conan, how are you?"

"Hi Rachel, I'm fine" was his reply, Anyway, I came to pick up some books, for are fourth grade projects, you remember don't you?" asked Conan.

"Oh, yes their they are" she said while pointing to a table.

Thanks, Rachel, he said while picking them up, and then he left.

"Oy, Conan-kun" said a very old looking man.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Agasa, how are you?" Conan asked.

"I'm fine, and what about you?" Dr. Agasa asked.

"Fine, I guess, well I have to get going!" Conan yelled.

"Ok, but will you stop, by later on, I have a little something, for you" Dr. Agasa said.

"Sure", Conan said, then sped off, to meet with his group.

"Conan-kun, your'e back" Amy said.

"Yep!" was Conan's reply.

"Well, what did you get us!" Mitch asked, obvisouly hyper.

"Yeah, what did you get us!" George, yelled, while picking Conan up, off the ground, while showing his fist to his face, implying, what he meant.

"Hold, on it's in my, back-pack, wait while I go get it" Conan said, and left to get their surprise.

"Ah, here it is!" Conana said happily, and went to show it to his **_friends_**.

"Well, what is it!" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, what is it!" Mitch asked, while George, just picked Conan up, by his collar, an put his fist in front of his face.

"It, is a **_very_** delicate object, and you guys, have to promise to be gentle with it" Conan said.

"Ok, Conan-kun, but why is it some important to you?" Amy asked.

"Before, I was adopted, my **_real_** parents, gave this book, to me, and said it was very precious" Conan said a little sadly, while putting his object down, on the grass.

Oh, ok, well be careful with it, **_we _**promise, right guys?" Amy then noticed the guys, weren't there, and was, a bit surprised, when she found out, that the guys, were about to throw, it out.

"Hey, be care-ful with that, it doesn't belong, to you, it belongs, to Conan-kun!"

Ah, Amy, it's just a stupid, book!" George, and Mitch said, but was surprised a little by hearing Conan yell "If you want help, with **_your_** history report, **_I strongly suggest you put that down_**!"

"Geez, we apologize , we didn't know it was that important to you!" Mitch, and George yelled, while putting up their hands, and put the book, down, and noticed it's cover, and found out they couldn't read it, even a little.

"Hey, Conan, what does the book say!" George yelled.

"It's a history, book, that is written in Japanese!" Conan yelled.

"Umm, Conan-kun, you do know that none, of us can read in Japanese, correct?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but that's only part of the surprise, follow me!" Conan yelled, while running, turning a corner to the abdoned house.

"Conan-kun, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"That, way I saw an old house, that looked, Japanese, and **_no-one_** was around so, I thought, we should check, it out, maybe, it even has an English- to Japanese dictionary" Conan said while running up to the house.

"I don't know about this guys, this house looks kind-of old, and creepy!" Mitch, and George yelled, at once.

"Aw, stop, being, such big babies, you two", and with that she slid open what looked, like to her a screen door.

"Besides, you guys, like mystery, don't you two!" Conan asked.

"Yeah, well, I still, say, caution, is best!" Mitch yelled, while they all went inside, the house, and looked, at door, that Amy went through, and then followed.

They, were surprised, when they found a what looked to like a library, and even had a English-Japanese dictionary, in it's book shelves.

Amy, then went over there, and pulled, it out, stuck it in here backpack, and rested her hand on the wall, and screamed, when the wall suddenly moved, her to a different location.

"Amy,Amy, where are you!" Mitch, and George, yelled, while Conan thought**_ interesting _**out loud, to where the others could here "when Amy touched, that part of the wall, she, disappeared, right, well if we do the same thing Amy did, we should either, go, to where she, went, of shell come back".

"Conan, are you crazy, where do you get, that kind of thinking!" George, and Mitch asked, at once.

Simple, it's logical, now are you going to touch the wall with me, or am I going, all by myself?" Conan asked.

"Yes, well come" was their reply, and with that said, they all touched the wall, only to find themselves, in a foreign land, and what looked like blood was on a guy, and next, to it, looked, like someone short.

"Hey, that's Amy!" Conan pointed out, while the others shouted "Amy, Amy, here we are!"

"Oh, you guys, I thought, I had lost you!" Amy said a little relieved.

"Well, anyway, where are we?" all of them asked, at once.

Conan, then noticed, a sign that said something, on it, and asked, "Amy, do you have that book from earlier?"

"Yes, why?" Amy asked, while giving it to him.

"It, may leave a clue, as to where we are" Conan said, while looking it up.

"Well, what does, it mean!" Mitch, and George asked, after a-while.

Well, the book, says, Baka-matsu, on it, and the translations says " Peasant's revolt", and a revolt usually leads, up to a war, correct?" Conan asked.

"Well, it also states, that the Baka-matsu, took place in 1862- 1868" Conan said.

"So, I say, that were in some kind of war" Conan, said, although**_, no-one_** paid, attention.

Conan sighed, then, he noticed, something red, on the ground, and went over to check out the body.

"What, is it, Conan-kun?" Amy asked.

End of Chapter one: Discovery of Bakamatsu!

Please leave a kind review, and **_only _**constructive criticism allowed, and may God bless you all!

Kenji's girl out!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Yep, I just got finished with finals for first quarter 3 months ago, new quarter, took it's toll on me then Thanksgiving, finals, again getting used to the new quarter, and now vacation, is here, so here I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Case Closed's Bakumatsu: Chapter 2: Explanations, and Discussions!

" I don't know, but from my guess this is a dead body, or something" Conan said to Amy.

"Now how it got here, in the middle of a street, is something, that's going to take some time to figure out" Conan said, to everyone.

"Although, my guess is from these slash marks, is that the guy, was probably in the street when an assassin attacked him, with a sword".

"Yeah, but why would anyone attack someone with a sword, I mean if I was an assassin , I would probably want to attack him, with a gun or something, wouldn't you?" Mitch asked, with a little shake in his voice.

"Yeah, makes sense to me" George said, with the same shaky voice.

"No, don't you guys get it!" Conan yelled.

"Get what Conan-kun?" Amy asked, a little scared.

"No, you see guns, weren't used until after the Bakumatsu, and since, they didn't have anything else, but swords wouldn't you use one instead of a gun?" Conan asked and then continued "and by the looks of it, this assassin was pretty good, to take down a man with one slash!" Conan yelled.

"Either that or the guy was just weak!" Mitch, and George, said at once.

"I don't think so, Mitch and George, because, you see from this slash's angle, it would take an incredible force just to pierce his armor" Conan said.

"Why do you say that?" Mitch asked.

"Well, look at his armor, closely, you **_would_** see that it's going up, and if a **_normal_** guy attacked him he would go up for a upward slash, but since this slash mark, is going both ways on his armor, you wouldn't see just **_one _**slash mark, going upward across his body". " So if, I'm correct, I think, that this**_ guy_** had to be very good, right?" Conan asked.

"Wow, Conan-kun, I didn't know you knew so much stuff about sword wounds!" Amy said in awe while looking at Conan.

"Well, I did watch some stuff like this on T.V" Conan said, while looking bashful

"Well, whatever, I'm hungry, guys aren't you?" George asked while getting up, from looking at the body, and looking around the street, to see if he could find something to eat".

"Yeah, it has been a-while since we had a good meal" Mitch said, while going to do the same, with Amy just behind him.

"Hold on a second guys, we don't know anything about this Japan, much rather less this time period!" Conan yelled.

"Yeah, and what's your point, besides with you around we can navigate just fine" George said carelessly, and with that took off again.

"Yeah, but never mind, your obviously not going to listen to me…" Conan said and started chasing the others with the book in his backpack, but he didn't notice the pair of Amber eyes glaring at his back "well that's a smart one", and with that he took off, back to his base.

1:00 hour later: They finally gave up looking, and decided to go to what looked like a old Japanese building.

"Well, Conan could you please tell us what this is?!" George asked, impatiently, while Conan got out his book.

"Hymm, this looks like an inn…." Conan began, to say, while everyone ran inside, and than began too yell "hey we probably don't have enough yen, to pay for our stay!"

This in turn caused every-one to look at him and say " what's yen?" Conan said " it's some sort of Japanese money".

"Well, do you think, they'll accept American money, or do you think well have to work there, Conan-kun?" Amy asked while turning to Conan.

"I don't know…" Conan answered, but was cut off by Mitch saying " Well, it's worth a shot right, plus I'm really hungry, aren't you?!" George said while holding up his fist "They had better…"

"Ah, George, I don't think, that threatening them will work, because they are the owners, and are probably pretty big" Mitch said.

Conan said " if that were the case, shouldn't we just ask, to stay there, and in return we help out around the inn?"

Yeah, I guess your'e right, but **_I'm not doing any housework, that is for women to do!_**" George yelled.

"Yeah, I agree with you!" Mitch said, while Conan sighed.

"You guys that's just mean + I'm really cold, so lets just go in and ask!" Amy yelled, and then took off for the inn.

"Alright, alright!" everyone yelled at once, and followed her, not noticing, the pair of amber eyes, glaring at their backs, and growled " I just ran into them **_dang foreign kids, and I don't like to admit it, but I'm gald my shishou, taught me English although, I doubt any of the others know it!"_**

End of Chapter 2; Explanations, and Discussions!

Please leave a review!

Merry Christmas! Keniichi out!****


End file.
